Everlasting Bond
by Alrye
Summary: This is in answer to Kaybop1's Challenge. InuYasha's been acting strange since the winter and it's worrying his pack. But when Kagome lashes out with some heated words, what will happen then? Check inside and find out!


Hello everyone! I'm back with another InuYasha fic! But this time it's in answer to Kaybop1's challenge! So enjoy and have fun!

Warnings: Yaoi, minor/maderate violence, Language, OOCness, Kagome-Bashing, One-Shot and anything else that comes to mind!

Disclaimer: Me own this? Hah! What weed were you smoking? Can I get some?

* * *

><p>The was moon full as the summer night was cool with a lovely breeze gently threading through the trees. The air was sweet with the promise of cool rain in the morning. A lone figure stood by the God Tree, bathing in the moonlight as the wind danced through their hair, making the starlight silver locks glisten like fine crystals. Sun gold eyes stared up at her, the moon's, pale face, lost in deep thought. Only the moon and the stars knew what this beautiful being longed for, wished for with all their heart.<p>

Releasing a long sigh, he knew he was depressed. He didn't want to feel lonely anymore. He wanted- No, he _needed_ love, but not the kind he could get from the dead Miko or what the modern Miko could offer him.

From the dead Miko, Kikyo, the love she offered was a love in death, an eternity in hell. Something he did not want nor did he dare to fall prey too. It's true at one time, he did love Kikyo and would have leapt at the chance to be with her forever, but not now. Definitely not now, not when he now knew what and who he wanted.

Then there was the modern Miko, Kagome, who offered him a love that involved an accursed leash. He would also admit that at one time or another he loved her too, but ever since she began to abuse him with the cursed beads Kaede placed on him, that love quickly died leaving him even lonelier than before. He didn't want to be controlled, well not in that manner anyway, but he knew that would never happen with Kagome or with Kikyo for that matter.

With another heavy sigh, he closed his eyes and breathed deeply. No, the love he wanted -craved for with all his heart and soul- was the love he could not get from the one he truly wanted, his brother. But this was not something as silly as familial love. No, it was a love far more deeper than that. He wanted to be his brother's mate. This was the deepest bond known to demon kind. It was a bond that connected the two together mind, body and soul.

He closed his eyes, feeling the familiar hot sting of tears that threatened to come once more, but he managed to keep them at bay if only for a little longer. He finally managed to hold the tears back and sighed one final time before he left the tree he had been imprisoned to for 50 years and wandered out of his forest. He walked up to Kaede's hut and inside. The elderly Miko looked up at him and then went back to preparing the evening meal.

Miroku nodded to his friend as did Sango. He could trust the two of them not to pry when he didn't want them to. Shippo jumped onto his shoulder and he pet the kit on the head. Ever since the winter this year, the kit's been more and more attached to him and he's had a few moments where he couldn't fight the urge to mother the boy and build a nest to sleep in for the evening, with the kit tucked safely into his side, protected from the chill of night and any possible threats.

It was a bit worrisome with how motherly he got from time to time. Even his more baser instincts where harder to control. His need to mark his territory, hunting and eating raw meat, catering to the kit and nesting. He even bathed more often than he use to and always made sure to take special care to clean himself down there.

He even found dealing with Kagome more and more annoying, sometimes he had to squash down the urge to bitch slap her from here to the modern Era without the help of the Bone Eater's Well. In fact, here comes the modern Miko with that look that demanded to know where he had been and what he was doing up til now.

"InuYasha!" she screeched even though they were less than six feet apart.

"What?" He sighed, sitting down with Kilala curled up next to him as he undid Shippo's pony tail and began to come his unruly locks gently with his claws. Shippo began to purr in bliss, closing his eyes as his little paws twitched every now and then.

"Where have you been! We've been worried sick about you! What if you were attacked by a demon spawn of Naraku! Or what if your brother showed up and rammed his fist through your heart this time!"

He winced, not so much from her yelling, but for bringing up a painful memory. The spot where his brother's poison claws had pierced him ached and burned with the memory, even his right eyes gave a painful twitch in recollection. He ignored it as best he could as he kept grooming the fox kit's hair. Kagome growled and narrowed her eyes, tapping her foot impatiently while she was at it. Seeing as she wasn't going to quit until he answered, he sighed yet again.

"I'm fine. Besides I can protect myself." He told her, no bite, no hint of anger. His tone was like that of a mother trying to placate her child who was throwing a tantrum. "I've been protecting myself for about 200 years."

This threw everyone for a loop, everyone but those who recognized the signs. Sango looked at her friend's face and read his aura, it was InuYasha's, but it was more... submissive. Kilala purred and Shippo soon dozed off in the dog's lap, curling up to get warmth and to stay safe as InuYasha forgoes fixing his hair. Just lightly petting the long locks of fiery red hair.

"Don't be stupid! You can barely protect yourself now! What if they attacked and killed us! Then what would you do!" Kagome demanded.

InuYasha sighed -that really needed to stop- and looked up at her with a pointed look. "Obviously you aren't listening to me... I have 200 years of fighting experience, or have you forgotten about that? Have you also forgotten that I am half demon? I am not so easily killed. Besides I am much stronger than most of them, you've seen that yourself."

"Did you forget that you are also half human! All it'll take is a single strike at full power to kill you! Not to mention the added help of the Shikon Jewel Shards! And no matter how tough you think you are, you're still no match for any of them!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome-" Sango began, raising to pull the girl down and calm her down, but was quickly cut off.

"No! He needs to learn to stop thinking like a demon and think more like a human! He's setting a bad example for Shippo!"

"Shippo's a full blooded demon, Kagome." Miroku pointed out. "He needs to learn things like all demon children do-"

"No! He's going to learn like a human being seeing as his parents are both long gone!" Kagome shouted. "Besides! What can he learn from this ugly, useless, stupid Hanyou!"

Utter silence filled the hut as everyone gaped at the modern day girl. Kaede stared at the reincarnation of her sister, like she had grown five new heads while Sango and Miroku looked shell shocked. Even Shippo looked up in shock while InuYasha kept his head bowed and was shaking. Shippo blinked, there was a smell of salt water in the air, turning around he looked up at InuYasha and gasped seeing the tears that had gathered in the Hanyou's eyes

"Is that what you really think of me?" came the near silent voice.

InuYasha calmly, if not jerkily, set Shippo aside and stood up. He was still shaking as he kept his head bowed, his hands clenched to the point blood poured from his fists before he looked up at Kagome. She gasped seeing the betrayed and deeply wounded look on his face before he shot passed her, ignoring her cries as well as the others.

"No, InuYasha stop- Kagome look at what you've done!" Sango's voice could be heard scolding the younger girl for her racist and careless words.

"InuYasha!" Miroku dashed out after him but he was gone. "InuYasha..."

-Scene change-

The sky had clouded over, hiding away the moon, and opened up with a mighty roar, drenching the land, and InuYasha, with cool rain. But the rain did little to deter the Hanyou as he ran as far as he could away from Kagome. His demon made a snide comment about being on the other side of the planet and still not being far away enough from the evil bitch because of the binding necklace he wore. Glaring at said item, he tried yet again to rip off, but the beads would not break or budge past his chin.

Giving up on it for now, he kept running, slipped in the mud several times and getting scratched or smacked by sharp tree limbs. He hissed and moved them out of his way, broken sobs coming out of his mouth as he kept on his mad dash. The heavy scent of rain blocking out almost all others. Suddenly, he stopped, picking up the faint scent of a demon, but because of all the rain, he couldn't tell where it was nor if it was still near by or long gone by now.

He ducked in time when a shadow suddenly lunged at him. He growled noticing it was a group of rouge wolf demons. They snarled and lunged snapping at him, scratching him deeply and biting into his flesh. They ripped his kimono and hakama, leaving him nearly naked and bare. He struggled to fight, but the rain and mud, not to mention the emotional damage done earlier that evening, were slowing down his actions. Then suddenly a dark thought crossed his mind.

'Why am I bothering to fight?' He thought, slamming back into a tree and sliding down it. His body on autopilot as it stubbornly stood once more. 'I should just let these demons kill me... There's no reason to go back...'

As his thoughts got darker and darker with his fast approaching death, his body moved less and less. He barely felt it when one of the demons slammed into him, his head smashing into a rock hard enough to crack his skull and render him unconscious. His final thoughts as he welcomed eternal darkness was a final wish to see his brother, Sesshomaru...

The demons snarled and growled, watching the still body for a moment, to make sure their prey was down and out for the count. Seeing as the body was unmoving, most likely dead from the blow to the head; they attacked. Biting and scratching, trying to get to the tender belly to spill the warm squishy guts, but suddenly a yelp filled the air and they jumped apart, eyes wide with shock. One of the others had been split in half, pus bubbled in the wound where the poison had infected it almost instantly.

They growled and looked about for the attacker, only for another wolf to go down in a similar manner. One by one the demons where taken down until only the Alpha was left; tail tucked firmly between its legs, whimpering and shivering in fright. It looked up at the tall figure that loomed over it. The figure didn't do to it what it did to the others, oh no. The figure took a sword that glowed with a malicious dark red light and rammed it through the demon's skull and through the dirt, twisting it before yanking it out and hacking off the demon's head.

For a moment, the figure kicked it around like a ball before ripping into the rest of the body with poisonous claws and reducing it to nothing more than goo and pus. Once done, the figure turned to the unconscious Hanyou and stared, it didn't know why it had come, but seeing the state of the other, it now knew why. Picking up the Hanyou, being careful with his head, seeing their sleeve become dark and sticky with warm blood before vanishing into the night...

-Scene Change-

The figure walked up the steps to a grand and majestic traditional Japanese style home that was mostly stone and marble to better withstand attacks from enemy forces. The halls were decorated richly in golds, whites, and reds. Paintings of former family members decorated the walls as statues and carvings of the majestic white dog demons could be found at every turn. The castle was always warm and smelt of freshly picked flowers, it was always well lit to give it a welcoming and cozy feeling to those that lived there or were visiting.

But none of that mattered as he stepped into his home. Like an apparition, he floated through the halls to his personal chambers. The servants were all asleep and no one would be awake to bother him this late, that is until he saw Jaken pattering down the halls. The Kappa's eyes got bigger than normal at the sight of his clothes which were stained with blood. But the shock of seeing the red clad Hanyou he was cradling almost dearly to his chest seemed to.

"Fetch the healer. Now, Jaken!" He ordered with a fierce snarl.

The servant jumped into action, doing as he was told as he just simply walked towards the baths. The water had been heated and filled with a calming herb as well as herbs to numb pain. He stripped himself and his cargo before climbing into the water.

He felt the Hanyou shiver, a pained whimper falling from his pale lips before he curled up into his chest, seeking protection. He would have been disgusted, even angry enough to drown the boy, but seeing the state he was in, he wouldn't dare do something like that. No, he wasn't like THAT anymore. Taking a small shell shaped dish, he carefully poured water over the Hanyou's head, messaging the scalp as more pained whines and whimpers filled the air. The Hanyou hurt his head pretty bad, he felt the forming bump and the gash there.

Once done with the primary bath, he stood out of the water and dried them off, taking special care not to hurt InuYasha more than he already was. Picking up the Hanyou, he stepped out of the bathroom and headed for his room, on the bed were house yukatas: one royal blue, the other a soft purple; Jaken must've set them up on the bed. He dressed his brother in the purple one, admiring how it made his honeyed skin glow and his white tresses to look that much softer.

Shaking his thoughts away, he pulled on his own yukata in the nick of time seeing as the healer walked into the room and she bowed to him. He nodded as he settled InuYasha better on the bed and stepped back to let her tend to him. She began with his head when he told her of the injury, using some of her demon magic to make sure the injury wasn't life threatening. When she deemed it as not being a threat to the boy's life she treated it and bandaged it.

"His memory may have suffered though, Her Lord. But he will live and will be fine, only sharp pains and headaches until the tenderness goes away." she assured him.

"Hn..."

She didn't waste time talking after that. She cleaned the wounds and bandaged them all before giving him a full report on the injuries as well as telling him all the medicines she would be using to help the boy heal fully. A lot of his injuries were old and yet to heal. She said that she wasn't even sure how those injuries could have been caused. But Sesshomaru knew of one person who could cause such an injury, but he would leave that for when his brother was awake.

After the healer left and a late evening meal had been brought to him with a bottle of wine, he sat in the dimly light room, his food hardly touched, sipping at his wine as his thoughts wandered. He wanted to know why he found his brother in such a state. Even with all his cruel taunting and malicious actions, never once had he seen his brother this... small.

He felt guilty for his past actions and if he tried to make up for them he knew that his brother hated him. The younger one wouldn't trust him as far as he could throw a mountain, but he didn't blame him. No, he blamed himself for it. If their father was still alive, he'd have his head on a silver platter. All their father wanted was for him, Sesshomaru, to do was to watch after his second mate and their pup; to make sure they were safe and that InuYasha was treated equally and like a young prince.

Well seeing as his brother now cursed like a sailor, got pinned to a tree for 50 years by one mortal bitch and now the obedient dog of another mortal bitch. He was sure his father would have died from heart failure if he had lived to see them now.

'I guess I could start with this and work my way to forgiveness... It won't be easy. InuYasha's temper will most likely be a problem as well as my own. What should I do?'

Thoughts like these plagued him well into the morning when the healer came in to check on his wounds again. The healer hummed as she worked, noting down on a scroll the boy's condition as she looked over his wounds to make sure they healed properly and that there were no signs of infection. He closed his eyes, for only a moment to allow his mind a moment of silence when his healer screamed in shock, making him bolt up and look about the room for any signs of danger.

When he sensed nothing and saw no one besides his brother and his healer, he growled at her, but she pointed with a shaky hand at InuYasha while stammering like a fool.

"What is it!" He demanded walking over to her to make sure no one had slew the Hanyou in his sleep.

"He's- He's a-a beta, Lord Sesshomaru! Look!" She got up and grabbed his hands and pressed them to his brother's stomach, as her demon magic swirled over their hands and allowed him to see into the boy's body where in fact beneath his hands was a womb, ripe and ready to receive the seed of a dominant.

Yanking his hands away from his brother's stomach only to slap one to his forehead as the other sought perch on the dresser to hold him up. He felt dizzy as the blood drained from his face as his mind erupted into a sudden whirlwind of questions, memories, and overlapping voices. He fell into his chair unceremoniously, a headache forming from his thoughts as he stared in shock at his brother. It would explain some of his own behavior changes since the winter.

'Has InuYasha finally come of age? I thought he would be late because of the 50 years he spent sleeping, pinned to that godforsaken tree... But it seems he has... What will I do now? I cannot let him continue to travel around without some form of protection...' He thought.

His Youkai growled and told him that even if there was someone to protect the boy, they couldn't trust them to not force the puppy to submit and be their mate. He growled in a possessive manner, his face and eyes changing as thoughts of InuYasha being raped or mated with someone that was not himself filled his mind and further ignited his anger.

'I will travel with my Puppy! No one will touch him! No one but me!' He snarled, but gasped, eyes going wide in shock as his hand flew to his mouth, slowly blinking he replayed his last train of thoughts.

The possession he felt in that conviction was strong, but... it felt right.

'InuYasha as my mate? This Sesshomaru's Puppy?' He thought, confused to no end with his thoughts, but he couldn't help but like how it all sounded and he growled in approval of the title he had given his brother as his consort, his beta; his... mate.

While he was lost in his thoughts, the healer finished up with InuYasha. She quickly wiped down his body and changed the yukata for a clean one as she smirked at her Lord's dazed look. She almost giggled at how stunned he was, but he quickly snapped out of it and with a cold order to make sure InuYasha was fine he quickly dressed and left.

"Her lord is so simple at times... Well little Beta, She has much hope for you both..." she said getting up to leave for a bit, she'll come to check on him often throughout the day...

-Time Skip-

The fog of heavy sleep was slowly ripped away, by the searing pain in his skull, more towards the back of it as an annoying ringing filled his overly sensitive ears. Moaning, he turned over, pulling the pillow over his head to try and lessen the pain. With a sigh of the cool satin on over his head, he took a deep breath.

"Mmm... Sess..." He purred happily at the rich musky scent of his older brother-

He shot up in the bed, but toppled out with a pained cry as his head began to hurt more. He laid on the floor, his hands cradling his head to keep it from hurting more as his feet were tangled into the sheets. The doors to the room flew open and a few hands were quick to set him free and to pick him up before placing him back on the bed, one set gently combing through his hair.

"She will take care of you, Beta... You there please go get Her Lord." the voice was soothing, kind almost. "Easy, Beta, She will be here with you..."

He just moaned weakly as she kept petting his head. Soon the pain lessened to a dull ache, allowing him to open his eyes into small slivers to see a blurry face. He closed them for a second and opened them a bit wider to see a strange woman, her hair was black but the bangs and a couple of braids near the front of her face were bright red and her eyes, he's never seen anyone with eyes like hers, for they were a bright green almost brighter than jade.

"She is Nubia Rye... Her Lord saved her from slavery... She is from far away, where the sun blazes like fire and the air is always hot and dry." She said, smiling as she looked up at the door.

InuYasha stared at her still, her skin was dark, a dark golden tan, darker than Kouga's. She moved away and he wanted to protest, but he blinked and gasped as he stared at his older brother. Sesshomaru's normally cold features were twisted with mild concern and a hint of fear. This confused him as he stared confused at his brother.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru asked.

"The Beta fell from Her Lord's bed." Rye said, smiling softly. "His head is fine, She made sure he is fine, but She does not know if his memory is lacking. Will Her Lord like us to leave?"

The other servants were still present in the room and Sesshomaru looked them over.

"Leave us. Woman, remain by the door." He ordered coldly and the others quickly bowed and dashed out of the room as Rye nodded and walked out, closing the doors behind her.

They sat in silence for a long moment before Sesshomaru reached out a hand to fell his brother's head, but the Hanyou gasped, eyes widening in fear as he swiped his own hand to smack the other's away but winced in pain and whimpered. The sudden movement having jerked his head. Sesshomaru sighed and tried again. The Hanyou stubbornly grabbing his wrist, but still whining and whimpering in pain.

"This Sesshomaru will not hurt you." He said finally, sighing as he tried to sooth the fear in his younger sibling.

"We both know that's a lie, Sesshomaru..." InuYasha growled, but whimpered again in pain. "Where am I? Why are you here?"

"We are home, InuYasha... the home you should have been living in from the beginning... I brought you here after saving you from being killed by those weaklings." Sesshomaru said. "If I hadn't found you, you would be dead now... You've been sleeping for nearly two weeks. My healer, the woman, has been at your side this whole time as well as myself."

InuYasha stared in shock, his brother never referred to himself like that, it was always 'This Sesshomaru' 'This One' or 'He/His.' He mentally shook the shock out of his system and glared at him, though it was rather weak and looked more like a sulking child's scowl than a glare. Sesshomaru smirked at the look, nearly laughing at the rather adorable picture his brother made with his ears drooped, pout firmly in place with his arms crossed on his chest while sitting in the huge bed.

Taking advantage of his brother's distraction with sulking, he reached his hand out and caressed over the still sore bump, a sharp keen came from his brother and he moved his hand to one of his ears and gently massaged it, making the keens turn to soft murmurs of pleasure.

"It confuses me, InuYasha, as to why you were in such a state even though those demons were weak. Even your humans could kill them easily..." He said, though his question was still hidden in the tone.

InuYasha glared at him and turned his head away stubbornly, though he shivered in delight as the other ear was attacked next with the same soothing massage. Sesshomaru saw the defiance in his brother body language, his ears and his eyes betrayed him. He could see the hurt in those eyes, the deep jaws of depression hidden by the supposed rebellious behavior of what demons considered the equivalent of a mortal adolescent.

"What has you in such an emotional turmoil?" He asked after a while, those drooping ears perking up at the sound of his voice before falling submissively down to hide in his hair when Sesshomaru's hand finally fell from the downy appendages.

InuYasha looked at his brother from the corner of his eye, silently answering the question before focusing back on the wall which was so interesting at the moment. He felt his brother shift and he ducked, curling up and whimpering out of habit when he thought Sesshomaru would hit him. Sesshomaru sighed as he calmly sat on the bed beside his brother, pulling the weakened Hanyou to his side and wrapping his arms over him and began to hum.

InuYasha struggled with all his might, but his brother was stronger and not to mention his body was relaxing against his will. His brother's strong scent made him shiver as the heat of his body lulled him to relax and his deep voice humming near his ears blanketed him in a fog off calm. He leaned into his brother, nuzzling his face into his chest as he slowly drifted to sleep. Seeing this, Sesshomaru called for Rye, who walked in and without a word, checked the Hanyou over once more before she tucked him into the bed and walked out the room, but before she closed the door she said:

"The Beta's reactions... It seems he wishes to submit to Her Lord, but is held back by the demons of his past..." She bowed and shut the door.

Sesshomaru stared at the door, trying to understand the mockery of the Inu Language the demoness uses. But it didn't take him long to figure it out and with that he frowned...

-Scene change-

InuYasha whined as he woke the next morning, his stomach was growling angrily in protest. He curled up, holding it as his head hurt from the bright sunlight assaulting it. He slowly blinked his eyes open and frowned, he was momentarily confused as to where he was when he recalled being saved by his brother and currently sleeping in his bed. He sat up slowly, holding his head as he felt it throb still from the hit to the back of the head.

'I thought I was dreaming... there's no way Sesshomaru would be so nice or caring... this has to be a trick or another of his illusions.' He thought, but his Youkai was telling him to stop lying to himself and to admit that his brother was truly trying to make amends.

"She sees the Beta is awake... She has made you breakfast, honeyed porridge and miso soup." Rye called as she walked into the room with a small standing table with the meal she made for him.

She set it down over his lap and then went to the fire place, throwing a few logs in, she turned from it, fire springing to life instantly as she got a kettle and tea leaves ready before she began making tea. InuYasha sniffed the food, not sure if he should trust the woman, but seeing as so far she has yet to harm him or attempt anything funny, he should trust her. He took a sip of the soup first, almost moaning in heavenly bliss, it tasted almost exactly like his mother's miso soup. Maybe add a pinch more spice and it would be exactly the same.

He sipped at the soup, his stomach settling down as it was placated. His headache dulling now that he had some form of food in him. He took the spoon and began to fish out the small chunks of green onions and tofu, eating with far more grace than one would have thought he could possess. He almost whined and sulked when the miso soup was gone, but he remembered the porridge and he began to eat that. It was sweet with honey and creamy with milk.

It settled into his stomach just right leaving him full and happy, but not over stuffed and sleepy. When she saw that he was done, she gave him the tea and took away the tray. It wasn't long after that Sesshomaru walked into the room, he gave his younger brother a small bow of the head before moving over to his desk and setting down his workload for the day.

They sat in silence for a long time, only the faint scratching of Sesshomaru's quill on the parchment being the only available noise other than the fire. InuYasha took this time to actually look around the room seeing that it was very spacious, but lacked much luxury. The bed he sat on easily fit 10 fully grown adults with plenty of space to stretch out, it was softer than a cloud and was dressed in a rich red sheet and white comforter.

The floors were carpeted with white pelts, but the wood that was visible was shiny and well cared for hardwood. The walls were white with swirls of red and blue on them, making mind boggling images as well as having a soothing affecting as one stared at them. He tore his gaze away, feeling a bit dizzy after doing so to not the vanity and wardrobe. The vanity was made from white wood and gilded with silver and ivory, gold trimming the edges elegantly.

The wardrobe was also the same, though it was a darker shade of white wood. He was sure that Sesshomaru's clothes were all inside of it, and he was also sure that his brother's clothes were all white. The fire place was grand, but simple, lighting up the room well enough and keeping it warm. There were a few lounge chairs and floor pillows for one to laze on. On either side of the fire place were shelves with books to read.

Finally there was the desk where his brother sat. It was large and sturdy, everything was neatly arranged and he could barely make out the outlines of great dogs standing at attention carved into the otherwise smooth surface of the desk. He blinked his eyes and looked up to see Sesshomaru looking at him as well. He blushed and looked down, his ears laying flat in worry as he tried to think of what could have made his brother look at him.

He hadn't made any noise and he wasn't staring at him. So what-

"Are you bored InuYasha?"

He jumped away from his brother, his warm breath having tickled his ear and he scowled, trying to keep up mask or hatred. Sesshomaru wasn't fooled, he could read his brother as well as book, but he was rather impressed that his brother had his own mask, one he saw and never bothered to look past. He smirked softly as he got up and then picked up his brother.

InuYasha let out a rather girlie squeal as he was picked up and held tight to his brother in case he tried to throw him or something. Sesshomaru silently laughed as he left his room and wandered out of the castle and to the gardens. The whole way there everyone stared in shock as their lord carried the Hanyou and said Hanyou held onto their lord for dear life.

"Look, Puppy..." Sesshomaru called softly after arriving in the gardens and stopping in the middle of a field of orchids.

InuYasha slowly blinked open his eyes, first seeing only his brother's chest before he looked around to see where they were and gasped. Brilliant pink and soft white Sakura trees hung around them, dancing in the gentle wind and letting their beautiful petals gently rain down like lazy snowflakes. A see of purple, maroon and burgundy stretched out all around him as hedges of bright red, yellow and white surrounded them.

He didn't realize that he had suddenly stated acting lie a lost puppy, his nose twitching as he took in the various floral scents that triggered his more pleasant memories of his mother and even a few of Sesshomaru. He didn't realize that Sesshomaru had set him down until he let out a childish squeal of glee and ran for the large Sakura tree and jumped into the branches, finding a good size branch and settling down into the sweet cocoon of its petals.

"I take it you love the garden father designed for Izayoi..." Sesshomaru stated as he landed silently on the branch beside his brother.

"This is for... mother?" InuYasha asked, hi eyes wide with wonder before looking around the large tree and the field below them. "But... you detest mother... and me..."

"I was still a child, Puppy... I was upset that father took another mate aside from my own mother and it turned to hate when he spoke fondly of the new pup to be born from his human." Sesshomaru said, looking at the pink blossoms. "For a time Izayoi resided here and I often found her sitting here, singing as she would rub her fat belly."

InuYasha pouted, his mother wasn't fat! Sesshomaru laughed softly at the indignant look of his brother.

"She was indeed ft, fat with child as father explained. He said that she was still very fit, but had to share her body with that of you. That you ate when she ate and even at times when she was not hungry." Sesshomaru said. "I didn't understand and denied that my own mother became fat, but father proved me wrong. So both our mothers were fat when they were pregnant with us. And still father found them to be the most beautiful women he had ever laid his eyes upon."

InuYasha thought for a moment, he had seen many pregnant women before, during and after the birth of their child and now understood what his brother meant by 'fat'.

"Izayoi one day called me to her side and because father told me to keep her company I complied. She took my hand and placed it on her belly. I wanted to yank it away and slap her, but then I felt you kick my hand. I was stunned, the little beast as I had come to think of you back then, had kicked my hand. I was stunned. Izayoi said that the baby had wanted to 'meet' its Onii-sama."

InuYasha blinked, eyes wide with wonder.

"You were an active little monster, kicking my hand or moving about to follow it as I tested if you were intelligent." Sesshomaru said. "But secretly I was happy... To know that life was forming in that womb and that my loneliness would end... but then I started my lessons and it was drilled into me that humans were weak and disgusting and that Hanyou's were the same."

InuYasha frowned at that.

"One teacher even rekindled the fading anger of your mother replacing my own. When father asked me to aid him... I turned my back to him and that same night you were born, in the dead of winter and father died after naming you. Izayoi fled and I watched, torn between honoring father's final wishes and my misled anger."

InuYasha looked at him, his eyes soft with understanding about how misleading anger can be. In fact because of anger he's gotten himself into so much trouble, with many demons, Kikyo and just recently his pack. He gasped suddenly and looked panicked.

"My pack! I left them-"

"Calm down, Puppy..." Sesshomaru held him against his chest, trying to sooth him as he vainly struggled to get out of his hold.

Sesshomaru sighed and stepped off the branch, gracefully falling to the ground below, while holding his brother close to his chest so he wouldn't get hurt more than he already was. He set his brother down and quickly dodged his brother's deadly claws.

"I knew it! You plan on killing me! Is that why you saved me and are telling me all of this!" InuYasha yelled out in pain and fury, hot tears making it hard for him to see his older brother.

Sesshomaru ducked a kick and quickly glided out of the way.

"InuYasha, my Puppy, please stop and listen to me-"

"No! I'm not listening to anymore of your lies! I was stupid to even think- to have believed-!" InuYasha was more angry with himself for falling into his brother's ploy.

He went to use the Iron Reaper, but was stopped by his brother's hands grabbing his own. He growled in anger and struggled in his hold, but only tired himself out and sobbed as he let his body hang from his brother's grip.

"... pathetic... so pathetic... I'm so stupid... for even wishing... to be your mate..." He sobbed.

Sesshomaru gasped in shock, letting InuYasha's hands go. His brother too the opportunity to flee the gardens and into the forest, but Sesshomaru was quick to shake off his shock and give chase. As he traveled after his brother he heard light laughter and turned his head to the side to see Rye.

"Woman, what are you doing here?" He demanded, never losing track of his brother.

"She heard fighting and came to see if the Beta was in danger. To her surprise it was the Beta attacking Her Lord... She finds this rather amusing, but she is more worried for Beta's injuries, she will be very upset with Lord Sesshomaru should harm come to Her Lord's future mate, even if it was Her Lord who caused it." She hissed darkly, eyes turning a deeper shade of green as she dashed off into the thick underbrush as he growled and quickened his pace so he was before his brother.

InuYasha gasped and tried to stop and change directions, but it was too late, he smacked right into his brother, both tumbling to the floor in a heap of limbs. InuYasha was quick to begin untangling himself from his brother, but Sesshomaru was even faster, using Mokomoko-sama to tangle up his brother.

"Mokomoko! Let me go!" InuYasha yelled at the demonic fur boa as it bound him and allowed Sesshomaru to get himself to rights.

The Western Lord was disheveled and quickly shed his armor, swords and his kimono. He stood only in his hakama, taking a white ribbon he kept on him at times and quickly and deftly tied his hair up into a high, messy bun before he allowed Mokomoko to release his brother. And as expected his brother attacked him.

He smacked his claws away from him, dancing around his brother as he dodged another kick, but his brother surprised him with a new attack similar to the Wind Scar, only it was his own hands and five spears of earth. He dodged two, but was grazed by the last one. InuYasha raced forward, passing his hand over the fresh blood that sizzled and melted his earth spears.

"Poison Blades of Blood!" InuYasha yelled, swinging his hand in a wide arch, the normally red bladed were tinted green like Sesshomaru's poison whip and hit a boulder that was behind Sesshomaru, melting it.

Sesshomaru was impressed, his brother learned some new tricks. Maybe after InuYasha healed and all this confuse was sorted out, he would spar with his brother and see what else he learned in all the years they spent away from one another. InuYasha growled and suddenly took off into the forest. Mokomoko slithering after him lightning fast like a viper as Sesshomaru followed above him on his demon cloud.

He landed before his brother, but took another new attack to the face before becoming ensnared by Mokomoko-sama. The boa quickly released him as he dodged the earth spears again, but barely avoided an Iron Reaper before being hit with a Blades of Blood. He gasped in pain, his sides bleeding, but quickly healed as he looked at his brother.

InuYasha was breathing heavily, his body tipping dangerously with fatigue. He growled, he wouldn't let the bastard kill him! He lunged forward, pulling out the attack he used when his brother tried to cut him off again.

"Iron Spire!"

Sesshomaru brought his hands up to block the kick aimed at his chest, the attack cutting his hands from the intense concentration of Youkai powering the kick. But he quickly grabbed InuYasha's foot and flipped him over to slam into Mokomoko, which had gathered up to cushion the younger brother's fall and allow Sesshomaru to pin his brother down. InuYasha screamed and yelled, angry tears pouring down his face only to turn sad and bitter as he curled into his brother's chest for comfort.

Sesshomaru sighed, petting his brother's hair as he whispered assurances and sweet nothings. When his brother had calmed down enough, Sesshomaru made Mokomoko grab firm hold of his brother's arms and legs as he cupped his cheeks in his hands and stared into his eyes.

"Tell me now... is the reason you were so badly heart because of me?" Sesshomaru demanded softly, his mask gone allowing his face to show concern and deep sorrow. "What did you mean by wishing to be my mate?"

InuYasha struggled to get free, but gave up. He closed his eyes, the emotions in his brother's face and eyes were too much to bare. Finally he could no longer hold onto his mask and broken into more sobs as Mokomoko let him go allowing him to cling to his brother as he cried and rambled almost incoherently, but Sesshomaru listened often enough to Rin's rapid chattering to understand his brother's mumbles and sobs.

"-would kill me for... loving you! I've always loved you... even when you said- those hurtful words and... tried to kill me..."

He was shocked at hearing this and suddenly his own Youkai flared in anger, the poison and acid that flowed through his veins burned him almost as intense as the fires of hell. He knew his Youkai was trying to make him feel the pain that he inflicted on his brother for many years, but both knew it would never be the same. Finally the pain bleed away as his Youkai in turn calmed down and caressed his brother's Youkai and being, soothing him into a restless slumber.

Finally he stood, picking up his brother, pausing when he saw glowing green eyes and finally the foreign demoness came out carrying his shed clothing and armory. She smiled at him, eyes flashing with suppressed power as she giggled.

"She sees that Her Lord has realized how deep the wounds run inside of the poor Beta..." she laughed, though it was soft and sweet, it hit him like a sharp blow to the face. "She wonders... would the Beta be happier with an Alpha who will not abuse him or hate him for something he had no part in other than being born out of love?"

He growled at her and she closed her eyes, smiling as she walked up to him and then opened them, everything in her eyes, even the whites where a deep forest green as her Youkai filled the air, making it heavy and hard to breath. She glared even as her face was set in a pleasant smile.

"I will not allow you to hurt him anymore Sesshomaru... Figure out what you wish to do with him before he ends up more broken and falls prey to some more cruel than you." She said, speaking perfectly for once before eyes were back to normal, her Youkai shying away into hiding as she smiled softly. "She hopes Lord Sesshomaru will do what is right by his Lord Father's wishes and for the sake of Himself and His mate."

She then walked passed him as he stood there still stunned. He never realized that the demoness was older and far more powerful since she acted so young and childishly. Then again her cunning came from her skill in making many doubt her.

'I should have never saved her...' He thought as he followed behind the demoness...

-Minor Time Skip-

Days passed by, Sesshomaru for the most part allowed InuYasha room to breathe, but still let him know that he was there. As the days passed Rye's words rang in his mind as he watched InuYasha play with Rin, get into minor spats with Jaken on raising children and, much to his horror, getting along with Rye. He watched his brother, he looked lost, worried, upset and whenever he was near, fearful. Even his brother's Youkai shied away in fear.

Finally he had enough and took Rin aside one afternoon and asked her what she often spoke to InuYasha about. To his shock his adopted daughter gave him a cold face so like his mask as she said, "I don't think I should tell you, papa... you've hurt him deeply. He's scared to hold me because you may kill him for touching what is yours. I like him, papa! He's like mama, he plays with me, keeps me company and teaches me things that no one, not you or Grandpa Jaken, dares to teach me."

She looked away, the face melting into a saddened look as she saw InuYasha sitting in the small field of wild flowers, flowers braided into his hair as he looked up at the sky with saddened eyes. When she turned back her eyes were hot with tears as she glared at him.

"If InuYasha leaves. I am leaving with him... I love him a lot, papa! And if you hurt him again, I'll hate you!" She yelled at him, turning and running off to InuYasha and throwing herself into his arms, burying her face into his chest as she sobbed and wailed.

That broke his heart. Seeing Rin so upset and seeing how InuYasha, even with his broken heart and broken psyche sooth her and try to make her smile. He sighed, tonight he would speak with his brother and finally clear away this suffocating cloud of hatred even if it meant that he would have to find his brother a possible mate that wasn't himself...

That night, InuYasha did not come down to dinner. Rin glared at him coldly at the absence of her new mother figure and ate quietly the nobles at the table were confused, use to the small human's incessant chattering about nothing special. Even Jaken seemed to be giving Sesshomaru the cold shoulder as he prattled about. Finally dinner ended and Rin went to bed, not wanting Sesshomaru to tuck her in or read to her till she was asleep.

Soon the castle was dark and everyone was sleep. It seemed the short time that InuYasha had been in his home, everyone had become fond of him and in no time at all even his most timid workers gave him cold glares since no one has seen hide or hair of InuYasha all evening. Sesshomaru sighed, he sniffed the air and tried to track his brother but for some reason his scent has changed, it smelt... human.

He blindly followed the scent out of the main castle, down an old warn path to the house that Izayoi resided in until later into her pregnancy with InuYasha when his father moved her out of the castle and into a villa that had been well hidden until the war and assassins went after the pregnant princess and his father left to protect her and his second child. He almost laughed bitterly at the irony as he walked up to the house hidden deep in the grand gardens. He removed Mokomoko from his shoulder, the boa slithering like a fluffy snake into the house as he lipped off his shoes and walked barefooted on the well cared for wooden floors.

He let his nose guide him to the large bedroom where he had seen Izayoi lay many times, having thought to slew the woman many times, but each time he would be stopped by a stray thought of what her child would like. Who it have father's hair and eyes? Or would it be like the human woman, an ebony haired goddess? Would they be ugly or comely? Would they look like other demons? Would they be strong?

He shook his mind clear of past memories and silently slid the door open only to gasp silently at what greeted him. There sat InuYasha in the center of the futon, hair as black as the night sky, slightly Elvin ears replaced the adorable puppy ears and his eyes, much like his mother's were a brilliant shade of orchid and his face was more effeminate than before. He was huddled inside of the blankets, eyes wide and searching blindly in the dark for possible attackers.

And then it hit him, this was the night when InuYasha was most vulnerable! And what was that scent-

'He bleeds as well?' he thought in shock as he took note of the scent now. His brother smelt of a female ripe for mating! He was a breeding bitch, yes, but he never realized that his scent could even affect his human body as well. This would be the easiest time for another dominant to force him to spread his-

No sooner than the thought had crossed his mind did a lowly demon break in from the shougi doors that lead out to the outer hallway. InuYasha's scream spurred his Youkai into action as he lunged in to the room, slamming into the demon after transforming halfway, the room large enough to all him to turn fully dog, but not full height or size. He snarled low, standing over his brother as the demon recovered and began to cower realizing that it had attempted to attack a taken bitch.

InuYasha stared in awe of his older brother's massive body standing over him, protecting him from the attacker. He felt like he was watching this from outside of his body. His brother's stance was wide and it was guarded, his tail curling under his body to hide InuYasha from sight as acid like drool dripped from his gaping maw, his forked tongue hanging out as maddened red eyes glared at the fool. The demon turned tail, running for it's life, but the guards of the castle, having heard the scream and came running, caught and killed him.

He roared in anger when he sensed the guards approaching and they backed off knowing that their lord would kill them if he felt them to be a threat to whoever was hidden in the small home. Opting to secure the grounds and castle, they left the home knowing that no one would dare come near and enraged Sesshomaru. When Sesshomaru felt that all possible threats to his claim were gone, he settled down.

He slowly shrank until he was two sizes larger than Kilala and curled around InuYasha, his tail wrapping about the small delicate human as he forced him to lay against him. InuYasha stared at him still in shock, but quickly realized what his brother was seeing and he quickly tried to get away, but Sesshomaru's warning growl stilled him and he felt the demon dog curl around him, laying its head on his lap, one red eye opened and looking at him, watching him for anymore attempts to flee.

Finally InuYasha sighed and allowed his body to find a comfortable position in the cocoon his brother made out of himself, Mokomoko slithering over to form a blanket/pillow for him. After he was comfy, he laid there watching his brother until sleep drew him under.

Sesshomaru laid in his demonic form well into the night, watching his brother sleep in his embrace. It was a few hours before dawn when the Hanyou turned human sprung awake, eyes wild as he searched for danger, only to realize that he was still in the position he had fallen asleep in. But when his brother shifted, he knew his brother had been awoken by an arousing dream. Curious to know, Sesshomaru slowly turned back into a human form.

He sat up from his laying position and wrapped warm, protective arms around his human brother, burying his nose into those silky black tresses. His brother's scent was maddening, he felt himself become aroused as he growled out lowly.

"You are aroused, my Puppy... tell me what has you so... heated?" He purred out, one eye gold, the other red.

InuYasha shivered in his embrace, his arousal spiking at the warm caresses of his breath and that dark voice that promised forbidden passions. Sesshomaru grinned in triumph, holding his brother closer, enjoying the gasp, shivers and moan when his brother felt the hard hot length against his back.

"A- a dream... I- I was engulf in flames... but they did not burn like a fire... they felt like your poison, only it kept... kept me alive and hot... molding me as I fell into the embrace..." he stopped, not sure if he should tell his brother the rest.

Sesshomaru caught his slight spike of fear and nipped at his neck, rubbing his face into his brother's hair, his red eyes tinging a hint of blood red with jealous rage as his golden eye began to tint red. Then a wicked smile passed over his lips as he bite his brother's neck unexpectedly, forcing poison and his Youkai into the wound, making his brother's veins hot with the burn of the poison, but it didn't cause pain or kill him.

He purred in sick delight as his human brother's body writhed before his eyes, hips moving seductively as those firm globes rubbed over his hardness, making him roll his eyes in pleasure before he released his neck, the Youkai sealing itself into his brother's skin in the form of a dark blue crescent moon similar to the one on his forehead.

"Heh... too bad, my Puppy... I will not let another have you... you belong here, with This Alpha. At His side and in his bed. He will never let you go and He ill never let you suffer again... This Alpha will spend forever to make up for His past deeds, this he promises..." He growled out, hands ghosting over the pale delicate flesh of the human.

InuYasha gasped, bucking his hips as the poison began to burn again, making him more sensitive than he already was as his human body could feel the cool caresses of his brother's Youkai even as his body burned in flames of dark passion. Sesshomaru smirked as his claws dulled and shortened to resemble his brother's human nails before he wet them with his saliva and trailed them down the quivering torso, over twin peaks of rose buds, down a flat belly that would soon be fat with his pups, over the adequate cock nestled in a pillow of down black curls, under twin orbs and finally touching that sacred garden entrance.

InuYasha moaned loudly, his mind in chaos. On one hand his dreams were coming true, his brother was touching him ways he only dreamed of being touched. But on the other, his more human thoughts raged at him to stop acting like a bitch in heat and run away before his brother has a chance to weaken him even more and kill him! InuYasha's Youkai roared at the human half to shut up and to enjoy what it has been craving for so long: Love.

Finally his mind fell into a blanket of pleasure, neither of his sides speaking allowing him to be himself for once and to deeply feel this. So what if it was one time and Sesshomaru killed him? He would die happy knowing that his brother at least embraced him once even if it was all a ploy. But what if it wasn't? What if Sesshomaru was speaking the truth and he would keep InuYasha at his side? What about his pack?

He cried out, he was bitten again and more poison was forced into his veins, again it wasn't hurting him, but it made him feel like Sesshomaru was burning him from the inside out in the most pleasurable manner. His eyes rolled up as he felt those fingers push into his body, touching places he's never allowed another to touch. His cheeks reddened as he wonder if his brother noted that he was a bit pliable down there...

He remembered for many years, before his coming of age, no matter how late it was, that when he would wake from a particularly arousing dream he would sit in the rivers, streams or hot springs and as he touched himself, he would carefully touch that place, sometimes slipping a clothed finger inside to help him relive his dreams even if it was only his hands.

"Such a shameful face you make... This Alpha is curious... has His Beta touched himself so shamefully? This Alpha knows His Beta is a virgin, no other has touched what belongs to Him and He is very glad He will be the first and ONLY to touch such perfection..." Sesshomaru hissed out, his speech was confusing, he was constantly switching it around, but InuYasha knew enough of his brother to know when it was him, his ego or his inner Youkai. But this one was a new one... was this the hidden desires under all those layers of ice, stone and steel?

His cheeks burned more as the fingers found that spot and tortured him deliciously with it. He moaned and cried out, his body twisting as a hand grabbed his brother's hair, pulling the silver locks as the other covered his mouth, embarrassed at such wanton sounds coming from his mouth. Sesshomaru didn't like that and grabbed his hands, with his free hand, holding them together and against InuYasha's chest as his fingers stretched the part of his brother he most desired to be in for years. He felt like such a fool.

Always denying his desires and anything that would lead him to weakness. He denied having a mate because he didn't some simpering demoness clinging to him and using him to have an easy life or baring his children to use against him. He wanted mate that would fight, one not afraid t lose the life of luxury. He wanted one that he could pup and sire many pups with and know that if he cannot be there to protect them, his mate would fight to the death to protect their pack.

He denied for too long seeing those qualities in his brother. But with his dominant personality, one would have assumed him to be Alpha, not a powerful Beta. He grinned evilly as he pulled his fingers from his brother's hot insides, enjoying the whine that came out as his brother twisted about trying to find the fingers that had given pleasure.

He finally let his brother go, pulling away from him as the human fell back onto the futon, gasping for air, his body flushed wonderfully with arousal as those orchid colored eyes stared at him, those perfect bow shaped lips were red and moist. He growled low, both eyes a wild mix of red and gold now, his Youkai fanning out in such a manner that anyone within the area knew that the Lord of the West had finally chosen a mate and would kill anyone who would attempt anything on their person.

InuYasha whined, feeling the burning of the poison in his veins as well as the cooling caress of the Youkai on his skin. He blinked his eyes slowly as he looked up at his brother, but was quickly flipped over onto his stomach. He gasped in mixed pleasure and pain as Sesshomaru bit his neck once more, holding his body in place as the tip of Sesshomaru's erection pressed against his entrance.

And as if he was dumped into an ice cold lake, InuYasha panicked, he struggled weakly, trying to get free, but Sesshomaru held him firmly in place.

"Sess!" He cried, scared beyond belief.

Sesshomaru heard his cry and smelt his fear, he growled as he slowly pressed against his brother, pouring more Youkai into the bite mark, soothing his frightened mate as he slowly slipped into the tight virgin passage. InuYasha's crying and whining filled his ears, but if he could at least hilt his brother then that would be enough. InuYasha gasped as he felt his Sesshomaru's tip pass over a sensitive spot and moaned rather lewdly as his body suddenly went lax. In doing so, Sesshomaru slipped in to the hilt and bottomed out.

They both stayed in position, InuYasha's mind buzzing of the high of finally being filled by his brother and Sesshomaru's mind was blazing with the heat of his brother's body. Who knew the Hanyou could be so hot? It felt like he was melting and even more, his Youkai was buzzing with the same high that InuYasha felt at finally being complete.

They laid like that until a pulse shook through InuYasha's body. Sesshomaru blinked as the pulses started out slowly and couldn't help but thrust with each tightening of InuYasha's pert ass. They steadily grew faster until the first ray of sunlight spilled into the room an InuYasha's black locks bleed white as those cute little Koinu ears appeared once more, flicking up at the sounds of dawn before folding down in submission as dull finger nails turned to sharp claws and fangs grew back.

Sesshomaru was sure that InuYasha's had turned back to their sunny gold color, even if he couldn't see them. He growled low as he felt his brother move to be on his knees, keeping his chest pressed down onto the futon before he glanced back at him, a silent question in his eyes.

Sesshomaru chuckled, no longer having to hold back as he began a fast, hard and rough pace for them. His fangs keeping his mate locked under him as InuYasha moaned and keened, his mouth suddenly becoming dumb as he let out barks and yips, howls and keens of pleasure. Sesshomaru growled, slamming into his brother's body as he felt that hot coil tighten, he released his hold on InuYasha's neck as he growled out:

"This Alpha will have no other... This Alpha shall never stray from his mate... This Alpha shall protect his mate and pups till there is not a breath left in His body." He promised, replacing his fangs into his mating mark, thrusting harder and faster, his mind buzzing with the need to fill his beta, but he it also faintly registered his brother's nearly mute promises to have no other, to never stray fro his side and to devote his being to his Alpha and his pups until death.

With a roar that would shame the All powerful Dragon, Ryuukotsusei, Sesshomaru came as InuYasha bit into his brother's forearm, leaving his own mark as they both collapsed into the bedding, InuYasha into unconsciousness as Sesshomaru felt drained, his Youkai sated and finally at rest as his body quaked with all his power and the effort of claiming his mate. But it was a good quake as he eased their bodies, remaining hilted in his brother as he got them comfortable to sleep...

-Scene Change-

InuYasha moaned as he awoke back inside of the palace, inside of Sesshomaru's bed and once more being greeted by the dark skinned Rye as she leaned over him, smiling softly.

"She was beginning to worry... Her Lord is insatiable, is He not?" She asked, teasing as his pale face paled more and then colored brightly with flashbacks of his mating with his brother on the night he was most vulnerable. "She knows He is confused, but She will tell you a secret!" she giggled and leaned down so her sweet breath tickled over his soft ear. "Lord Sesshomaru has always been in love with Her Lady..."

InuYasha blinked as she sat back. She smiled softly and then grinned a mad smile as he heard Sesshomaru's growl from beside him and he stiffened, turning to see the one he now called mate, glaring red eyes at the woman.

"Woman."

"Her Lord has a fetish for cute Puppies!"

Sesshomaru shot up in bed, a fierce snarl piercing the air as she ran from the room, a maddened cackle in her wake. Sesshomaru snarled again, but relaxed himself and turned to his mate. InuYasha shrieked and hid under the covers, only to scream again when he realized he and Sesshomaru were naked, and popped back out. Sesshomaru stared for a moment or two before he chuckled, a warm smile moving over his lips before he grabbed his mate and pulled him close, the red crescent moon on his arm catching InuYasha's attention immediately.

"Huh? A red moon?" He voiced, tracing the mark only to shiver as his shoulder tingled as both he and Sesshomaru moaned at the feeling.

"They bind us together... I will always be able to find you no matter where you go. I will always be able to feel what you feel, be it anger, happiness or fear." Sesshomaru said, leaning down and kissing the mark on InuYasha's left shoulder. "My Youkai and my poison run in your veins... making you immune should I release my poisons or if our pups should inherit that ability."

InuYasha froze. So it wasn't a dream this was really happening! He looked at his brother and then at the mark on his arm, where he could see the fading dents where his fangs had pierced the skin. But- Rye's words filled his mind.

"You... hate me... why-"

"... I do not hate you... never hated you... But years of my own foolishness and pigheaded pride had been set in when I finally realized how thick the wool was, it was much too late... but it seems fate rewards those who wait." Sesshomaru said, smiling softly at his mate. "I realized that because of my mistakes, I ignored you and you have nearly died twice now..."

InuYasha's hand slowly went to touch the back of his head that had finally healed. Sesshomaru stood from the bed and looked down at InuYasha as said Hanyou blushed and hid his face from him.

"Rest, Puppy... We leave in two days." He told him, grabbing some sleeping pants and his yukata and donning them. "When we have finished of that black heart Naraku... we'll settle everything, our past, our present and our future... But since you were bleeding last night, I have a feeling our future has already been decided..."

InuYasha's hands flew to his stomach out of shock. He had forgotten that ever since the winter he now bleed during the new moon and three days after. But surely he wasn't pupped yet... right? If he was, he hoped he would be able to hide it from the world- he froze suddenly as what Sesshomaru said struck home.

'He said 'We leave in two days...' not 'you' but 'we' as in him and me? Where are we going?' He worried this over until he was tired and drifted off to sleep once more...

-Scene Change/Time Skip-

"InuYasha!" called Sango from atop of Kilala. The fire cat demon searching every inch of forest and land as Sango looked as well, below them on the ground was Miroku, the monk having borrowed a horse from Kaede as Shippo darted about the forest, using the hunting skills that InuYasha had taught him.

Kagome lingered behind, riding her bicycle as she called out for InuYasha as well. Ever since she got back nearly 2 months back, Miroku, Sango Shippo, and even Kilala had be rather hostile to her. She really hoped they found InuYasha soon so she could apologize. She stopped gasping as she called out the others.

"I sense jewel shards! They're moving pretty fast!"

Sango cursed and scanned the forest as Miroku rounded the horse to get close to Kagome as they looked for the demon that was approaching, but suddenly Kagome gasped again as out of the forest burst Kouga, Shippo slung over his shoulder and even Hokkaku and Ginta were there, for once keeping up with the speed wolf demon. Kilala landed and Sango dismounted as she ran over to the wolves.

"Kouga-san! What are you doing here?" Sango asked, taking Shippo from him as he handed the kit.

"Heard the runt calling for the mutt and came to see what happened... he looked ready to cry because there was some blood where I found him. It's stale and almost completely gone, but it belonged to the mutt." Kouga said, crossing his arms, but a worried crease marred his brow.

Everyone gasped before Sango's furious eyes turned on Kagome., the action didn't go unnoticed by the wolves as Sango ripped off her mask and threw it onto the floor as she stomped up to Kagome and grabbed her shoulders, shaking the modern girl hard.

"See what you caused? Not only did you hurt a friend, he's been hurt and Kami-sama only knows if he even still a live!" Sango yelled.

Kagome whimpered pathetically, saying she was sorry over and over again. Kouga looked ready to step in to protect 'his woman', but Miroku grabbed his arm and explained the situation. Kouga's, Ginta's and even Hokkaku's faces went from utter shock to enraged. That was plain cruel what she did to him. Kouga had half a mind to gut the bitch open and play origami with her organs, but quickly offered to help search out InuYasha's scent to see if they could find a fresh scent.

"Like I said, it's stale and almost gone, but it's the best we got unless you have something of his that I could scent?" Kouga said, leading the group into the forest, Shippo clinging to Miroku's shoulder as Kilala sat perched on Sango's.

Kagome paused and told them that she had the blanket InuYasha used when he would 'nest' for the night with Shippo.

"Nest?" all three wolves asked in utter shock before Ginta roared at her.

"You fucking bitch! You realize what you did? Are you fucking stupid!"

"Ginta, let her go! We need find InuYasha!" Hokkaku growled, holding his smaller pack mate off the floor so he couldn't charge the girl.

"I don't mean to sound rude or ignorant, but what does that have to do with anything? Nesting, I mean..." Miroku asked.

Kouga sighed and then said, "InuYasha's a Beta, a bitch, life giver... in short he's the woman of a mated pair. When you stop for the night an InuYasha nests, it's because he's preparing to go into heat and he knows he'll be pupped. So he's practicing making nests to be comfortable and to protect his litter. And considering that you have kit-ling with you I'm sure he's been doting on him."

"Yes... but we figured that was because he was grooming Shippo to be able to live on his own." Sango stated, a bit confused.

"How affectionate has InuYasha gotten?" Ginta asked.

"He would comb my hair and sing me to sleep." Shippo piped up.

Kouga palmed his face and dragged his hand slowly down, eyes glowing bluer as he glared at Kagome.

"Great... thanks to Kagome, we lost the most powerful, fertile female in all of Japan! I really hope we find InuYasha dead because if he went into heat and was raped... nothing in heaven or hell will fix him." Kouga snarled out before they scented the blanket Kagome gave to Hokkaku that InuYasha most often used, giving them a better scent to follow.

They began sniffing about, finally catching a hint of it and following it. Kouga go took off one way as the other two lead them a different way, but soon enough he rejoined them, telling them he examined the area better and saw that a fight had taken place, InuYasha's claw marks were in a few of the trees and the remains of a few unfortunate demons laid not too far from the blood patch.

They searched for hours, the sun having set in the distance, but Miroku gasped, slapping a hand to his forehead as he let out a curse.

"Shit!"

"Monk/Miroku!" Scolded the demons and Sango.

"Not now! Tonight's the new moon!" Miroku yelled at them, clamping his hands over his mouth a moment later before calming down and giving them a pointed look. "InuYasha's a lot more vulnerable at this point in time! We need to find him quickly-"

They all blinked when his voice faded and then turned to see where he was staring only to go into shock as well. Not that far ahead of them was a figure in red, hair as black as night and eyes as bright as orchids. They were running with something in their arms as a demon chased after them. Miroku and Sango dashed forward calling to the figure.

"InuYasha, this way!"

The man ran to them, smiling in thanks before he hid behind Miroku's back. The monk waited for Sango to move back before he opened the wind tunnel. It took only a moment to suck up the demon before he closed the wind tunnel again and replaced the beads to keep it sealed shut. Breathing a sigh of relief, Miroku turned to see the human InuYasha being smothered by Sango.

"Sango, let go, your hurting Rin!" InuYasha whined, making the slayer pull back so InuYasha could move the girl to rest on his hip as she giggled.

"But you crush me all the time!" Rin said, smiling brightly.

"... darn." InuYasha sighed knowing that was true.

The others ran over to them, Kouga and Hokkaku quickly backing up when InuYasha, as human as he was, snarled just as viciously as a threatened animal. He snorted, glaring at them, but relaxed slowly allowing them to come closer. Shippo had jumped up onto InuYasha's shoulder and was examining the Hanyou turned human to make sure he was really himself.

"Where have you been! We've looked all over for you for 2 months!" Sango asked, worrying as she examined her friend. "And what are you doing with Lord Sesshomaru's charge?"

"Let's not talk here... I need a place to hide since the place we were at is full of trouble right now... Kagura attacked and Sesshomaru's holding her back. She didn't see me like this, so we're good, but I'm sure there are Samiyosho near by as well..."

Everyone nodded and Kouga offered to carry InuYasha, but said human male glared at him and walked, holding the children with ease. The group was confused, InuYasha was acting strange. Then what he said clicked and Kouga dashed in front of him, walking backwards as he looked his friend over.

"Your brother's fighting Kagura... He let you escape why?"

"Because he didn't want me getting hurt. Besides one of us had to stay and fight and I can't do that as a human now can I? Besides, Jaken's on his way with Ah-Un. As soon as they get here. Rin and I are heading to the Western Palace."

"Wait- what!" Kagome asked.

InuYasha stopped and glared at her.

"I said I was going to the Western Palace. Are yo as deaf as you are dumb?" He growled out, venom in his tone as hate laced his glare at the Miko. "And from where I'm standing, you have no say in what I do, wench."

Kagome winced, a couple of months without seeing him and he was still angry with her. Sango and Miroku looked satisfied with the reaction, but they froze hearing:

"Dance of Blades!"

Kouga grabbed InuYasha and ran for it, holding tight to the kids as well as Sango and Miroku distracted Kagura. Sesshomaru jumped at the wind witch while she was busy with the humans and managed to catch her in the back. She cried out in in pain and anger as she smacked him back with another wind blade attack before she turned tail and ran away.

"I won't forget this Lord Sesshomaru!" She yelled as she vanished.

Sesshomaru landed before the group, Ah-Un landing with Jaken sitting in the saddle. The Kappa jumped off and ran to Sesshomaru and bowed.

"Lord Sesshomaru, the Lady and Princess are not in the cave! I smelt a demon and followed the trail of demolished trees to this point... forgive me, sire." He bowed low, closing his eyes and waiting for Sesshomaru's fist to connect with his head.

"Take Ah-Un and search from the sky. We are not that far from home. This Sesshomaru knows his mate well. They will have headed back to the Palace..." Sesshomaru stated calmly, though the slight reddening of his eyes spoke otherwise as the Kappa nodded and quickly mounted the twin headed dragon to head towards the palace.

Miroku gulped and braved being killed as he said, "Lord Sesshomaru... if you are looking for InuYasha to fight... he's not with us at the moment..."

"He knows this... This Sesshomaru wants know why the cur's, Kouga of the Wolves, scent mixes with his?" He growled.

"Kagura attacked us and Kouga took InuYasha, Rin and Shippo to safety." Sango answered, not exactly following why Sesshomaru was so upset.

He growled once, looking to the beta male and his bitch, snarling in Inu as the two nodded, transforming into wolves. They howled loudly before taking off, Sesshomaru on their heels. Kilala let the other three mount her back and they took off as well. By the time they caught up with Kouga, said wolf prince had stopped at the boarder of Sesshomaru's lands and set down his cargo. Rin was giggling away as Shippo laughed as well. InuYasha wasn't too pleased, his hard work had gone to waste and now he had to re-tame Rin's hair and then work on Shippo's before thinking of fixing his own.

"I swear, the world it out to get me... can't we have one day without your hair looking like Sess dragged you through the mud?" InuYasha hissed as he sat on the floor, Rin in his lap as he began to try and right her hair, but gave up when his human eyes didn't quite cut it. "We'll have to go home for me to fix this mess."

"Home?" Kouga finally spoke up. "You mean Kaede's place?"

"No. My home, the Western Palace." InuYasha said. "I'm sure you're not that dumb to not notice my scent, right?"

Kouga ignored the jab at his intelligence in favor of scenting the human's scent but blinked. It was muted, but he could smell-

"Are you... pregnant?"

"A month along... 5 more weeks before they are due..." InuYasha sighed before looking up at Kilala as she landed and hi friends jumped down running up to him.

"InuYasha! We've been worried sick!" they cried, hugging him now that they were over the shock. InuYasha sighed, he was rather use to the hugging, it seemed to be Rye's favorite pastime. Speaking of his brother's scatty healer-

"SHE WILL KILL THAT BITCH!" Screamed an enraged voice before a pissed black and red lioness emerged from the woods, turning human as she stomped over. "She has never been so mistreated! Not even Her Lord does such things! The nerve of that bitch using the dead to attack her!"

"Hello Rye."

"Greetings, Her Lady..." she said sweetly before coming and checking him over. "Nothing is damaged? No pain?"

"I'm fine... No damage and no pain." He assured as she nodded, before looking up. "Hello Sess..."

"Her Lord, where is the Wind bitch? She wishes to rip her heart out!"

"Kagura's runaway, back to Naraku's side." Sesshomaru said, leaning down to look at his mate's pale face. "You are tired... We shall return home then."

InuYasha nodded his agreement, sighing as he stood up with Sesshomaru's help, Rin coming to balance his other side as Shippo and Rye supported his back.

"What' wrong with him?" Miroku asked, coming to help Sesshomaru balance the human InuYasha, but jumped back when Sesshomaru snarled viciously.

"Her Lord! The Monk is no threat!" Rye scolded.

"Silence, Woman."

"She will get the Lady Tia to visit."

Sesshomaru snapped around, his eyes wide and his face paling as the foreign demoness smiled devilishly before he slumped over slightly, a few choice words being muttered before he nodded his acceptance to the monk for help.

"Her Lady is sure he is alright? Even for a month, he tires too easily..." Rye said.

They barely moved four feet when Jaken landed with Ah-Un, the twin headed dragon running up to InuYasha as the kappa climbed off and allowed the tired human to mount the dragon with Rin and Shippo before him. The dragon began walking with Sesshomaru besides him as the others followed.

"Okay... What's going on? InuYasha what happened to you?" Sango asked.

"This is no place to speak, Slayer. When we arrive at This Sesshomaru's home, we shall speak then. For not it is best to walk silently. Naraku's spies still linger."

She nodded and they continued for another three hours before finally arriving at the castle town and castle. A few guards escorted them in, calling out to the servants of their Lord and Lady's return as well as the guests. Not long after they were sitting in a drawing room, InuYasha nestled in a huge pile of pillows and blankets with Rin and Shippo in his lap, fixing their hair as Rye sat at the edge of the pile, smiling away.

"Now we may speak... Your question Slayer?" Sesshomaru asked, after the servants left after setting out tea, wine and juice with snacks.

"What's happened to InuYasha... he's acting more strange than before he went missing." Sango asked worried.

"Well I'm sure you remember the wench's words that night, right?" InuYasha asked, hissing the word 'wench' to prove how pissed he was with Kagome. "I ran out into that storm and about halfway here, I guess, I got attacked by some demons."

Miroku looked stunned and then asked if he won, but InuYasha laugh bitterly as he shook his head.

"I didn't bother after I realized, even if I fought and won; I'd still be alone for the rest of my life. I figured since no one wanted me I might as well give into death. One demon pounced me and I hit my head on a rock, after that I don't remember anything at all." He shrugged, continuing to comb Rin's hair and braid it again.

"This Sesshomaru was the one to find him... He killed the demons, the weaklings hardly stood a chance. He lifted his brother and almost immediately his sleeve was painted crimson with blood. He brought his brother back here to see the woman."

"She treated Her Lady's injuries and discovered that Her Lady is Beta... It shocked her and Her Lord. He slept for a week, mostly from emotional damage rather than the actual physical." Rye said. "He awoke, frightened rather emotional still."

"This Sesshomaru found it most difficult to speak without being accused of murder. But eventually we came to an understanding, but that quickly shattered when he recalled his pack."

"We had a fight, but it was rather... odd. I did all the attacking. Sess dodged around, the jerk..." InuYasha pouted.

"This Sesshomaru was not going to fight back and prove that nothing had changed when indeed many things have changed. You have seen this have you not, Puppy?"

InuYasha smiled softly nodding his head in agreement. Before he sighed and told them the next part.

"I was still an emotional mess, but I hadn't forgotten my human nights. I avoided Sess all day and snuck off before evening. I hid my scent and snuck out of the castle, but not the grounds. Sess's guards are some of the finest demons I've ever met... Anyway, when I couldn't get out of the grounds I began looking for a place that Sesshomaru's scent was almost nonexistent. I found a small house hidden deep in the forest part of the gardens."

Sesshomaru made a scowl as he looked at InuYasha.

"You crafty little Pup!" He hissed.

"Still angry that this foolish Pup out smarted you?" InuYasha teased, but continued on with story. "I locked myself inside just in time because my body began to change. I found a futon laying in the middle of the room and quickly hid under it. But I'm sure you all will laugh at this. I was scared stiff. At any moment Sess could have caught my scent and come in and kill me with out so much as lifting a finger."

"Why would we laugh InuYasha?" Miroku asked, looking baffled. "You normally go off and hide, that's nothing new."

"Since the winter... with every new moon that passes, I bleed as well..." InuYasha said. "I start on the new moon and end three days later. Then for the week after I have a minor heat. Nothing noticeable to all demons, but to those with a very powerful sense of smell."

"What?" Everyone gasped, even Kouga spit out his wine and choked on his tongue trying to speak. When he managed to breath properly he wheezed out:

"Shit, I've been fighting with you during those times and each time you smelt so girlie... I figure you were using the Miko's strange soaps!"

"No... That was all me... Now let me finish." InuYasha huffed, yawning a moment later. "I'm so tired!" He whined, laying down in the nest, Rin and Shippo curling up with him, more sleep than awake. "Anyway, I was fine for a the first hour, but then the pain in my stomach began and I was feeling hungry as well. But I couldn't risk leaving the hut since no one seemed to be able to track my scent. I didn't want the guards or Sess finding me and killing me."

"Yes, well we both know how well that went." Sesshomaru said. "Had he not arrived when he did, you would have been raped by that parasite and This Sesshomaru would not have been able to heal you after... Your psyche was fragile to begin with, our fight proved that much, had that demon raped you, you would be nothing more than a lifeless doll. Alive and breathing, but your mind would be broken and no one, not even Kami would be able to fix you. Only then would This Sesshomaru have killed you, so you would not slowly waste away."

everyone stared in awe, Sesshomaru never spoke at length, let alone admit that he never had any real intentions of ever killing InuYasha all those times the two would fight in the past. InuYasha nodded, a small smile on his lips as he silently thanked his mate for being there when he needed him most.

"Wait- WHAT!" screamed the gathered group. InuYasha growled in warning, not liking the sudden noise or the fact that they were disturbing Rin and Shippo's sleep.

"A demon found you!" Sango asked, scared for her friend.

"Yes... I was terrified out of my wits. It had picked up my scent from the forested area and since it didn't sense any other Youkai in the area, it thought it found an easy bitch." InuYasha mumbled, his eyes going a little distant with the memories.

"Around this time, This Sesshomaru had been searching the castle and grounds over for the Puppy. It would seem in the short time he was here, This Sesshomaru's staff and even his pup had grow very fond and him. Needless to say after out fight, InuYasha's emotional state had worsened. Rin had said if InuYasha left, she would go too. She didn't like This Sesshomaru hurting him."

Everyone blinked and looked at Rin, the sleeping girl curled up into InuYasha's side, her small hand clinging to his Fire Rat Kimono. Sesshomaru smirked at the child before it vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

"She shocked him with her tone and her anger. She doesn't anger easy." He informed them with how upset she had been with him. "Needless to say her words and anger forced This Sesshomaru with much to think about. But by then, no one knew where to find the Puppy and no one would help him search since he needed to apologize to the Puppy on his own."

Kouga snickered at that, but Sesshomaru's growl silenced him.

"Do not mock him, Wolf. You need to apologize to Rin for killing her and her people... We have not forgotten that, nor will we ever." Sesshomaru said, his tone hard and colder than normal, causing the wolf prince to shrink in on himself, his cheeks turning rosy in shame. "He searched the grounds over and only one last place to look was the forested area. This Sesshomaru knew that no one visited the area, not since the Lady Izayoi resided there in her early months of pregnancy with the Puppy."

Everyone gasped again, Sesshomaru using a formal title to refer to InuYasha's mother nearly cause several heart failure. They knew of his deep hate for the woman and InuYasha, but this was a bit too much, almost surreal. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes in an InuYasha like manner as he shook his head and snorted. These fools were so easily surprised over suck small things, but then again they have not been here in the 2 months he spent with his brother.

'We still have more to discuss, but at least we have settled most of our past.' He thought.

"He approached it, scenting the air, noting that indeed the thin hints of the Puppy's scent had indeed changed to a more human scent. He silently approached, unsure what to expect. When he saw the human InuYasha, this Sesshomaru felt as if he were a small pup once more, spying on the Lady Izayoi. But his revere was short lived when the demon attacked. This Sesshomaru reacted out of instinct and defended the vulnerable Pup. The demon flee after realizing that it would not get an easy bitch and it was then that this Sesshomaru noted that InuYasha bleed."

InuYasha blushed recalling that night, how scared he was and how gentle Sesshomaru had been. His cheeks reddened even more as he recalled the love making.

"InuYasha, are you alright?" Kagome asked, worried. "Your face is red!"

"Like you care wench!" InuYasha hissed, but still his face burned.

"Is Her Lady reliving that night? The scent of virgin sex was rather strong, she had needed the aid of a phallus to recover from it as did many others."

"RYE/WOMAN! Do you have no shame?" Sesshomaru and InuYasha cried out, InuYasha's face now matching the fire rat as Sesshomaru colored a bit.

Rye cackled again, stopping half way, clearing her throat and composing herself she gave a small 'Tee hee' and remained silent after that. Sesshomaru looked ready to strangle the crazed Lioness, he wonder if that was the reason she was on the verge of being killed. If he had known she was insane, he's have left her to die. But sadly she was the finest healer in all of the Western Lands and she took very good care of InuYasha. Finally, he calmed and Rye's smile dimmed into a more relaxed on, it seemed she was ready to bolt should the lord attempt to kill her for annoying him.

"wait- You lost your virginity and you're okay with this?" Kagome yelled, finally feeling rage boil under the surface once more. "Are you stupid InuYasha! Besides who would want you?"

Gain silence reigned the room. Rye stood silently as she picked up the children silently excusing them and herself from the room. Sango glared at Kagome as Hokkaku held back Ginta as Kouga growled.

"Obviously, you are as dumb as you look." Kouga hissed. "Seeing as InuYasha and Lord Sesshomaru have stated, he's been here this whole time and out of everyone in this room there were only two people that could be his mate. But since you're too damn dumb to notice, look at the Mutt's neck!"

Sesshomaru glared at Kouga for the 'mutt' comment, but snapped his gaze back to Kagome as she stepped up to the wary InuYasha and undid his Haori and Kimono top. She pulled the folds away to look at his neck and there on the left side, close to the back of his neck was a dark blue crescent moon similar to the one on Sesshomaru's forehead. She turned to look at Sesshomaru to see his left arm had one: grown back and two: between the two demon markings there was a red crescent moon.

"Your brother?"

"It's not like you were offering me a better option, at least with Sesshomaru I can finally stop being the Alpha of the pack and let someone else do the protecting! I can't trust you, Kagome! And after what you said that night and just now, I don't think I ever will." InuYasha glared at her. He sighed as he began to stand, Sesshomaru quickly helped him placing his hand on his brother's stomach as the other braced his back.

"You've had enough, go to bed, my mate... you and the pups need rest." Sesshomaru said, kissing his mate's forehead as he turned him to the door where a few servant waited to help the pregnant man to bed.

Kagome's eyes went wide before she glared heatedly and yelled, "InuYasha!"

Everyone who knew what was coming next tried to either cover her mouth or catch the poor man about to be subjected to another round of 'sits'.

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"

But shockingly enough, nothing happened. InuYasha, having tensed out of habit, looked back at her an blinked.

"That was a stupid move..." Kouga growled.

"I agree." Sesshomaru said. "Miko, I think it best that after Naraku is slain, that you return to your home and never return. If you do, I will kill you... InuYasha, you may retire."

InuYasha nodded his head and bid them goodnight. As soon as he was out of the room Jaken appeared at the door bowing.

"Jaken, escort the Miko to the south wing guest rooms..." Sesshomaru ordered. "Kouga, I'm sure you recall your usual chambers, do you not?"

"Yes. Thanks again for spotting us... you two let's go... By the way, congratulations on the pups. Monk, Slayer come on. Your rooms are close to ours. We'll show you the way."

"Thanks..." Sango said. "Lord Sesshomaru... if you ever hurt InuYasha again, especially now, I will kill you for free."

"I look forward to it, Slayer."

Miroku just smiled, his spiritual aura crackling fiercely as his silent warning to the demon lord. Sesshomaru stood in the room a moment more, as he listened to the parting footsteps of his house guests before he left for his room. When he walked in, Rye was just finishing braiding InuYasha's hair for the night and she smiled at him.

"The pups are well, Lord Sesshomaru. She believes they will be very strong and healthy." She said and bowed her head. "She bids good night... And do not worry she will keep an eye on the Miko."

Sesshomaru nodded his thanks as she left. He looked at InuYasha, clad in only a pale blue yukata, his stomach rounding nicely, but still not overly obvious. He quickly changed to his own yukata and pulled his brother into bed with him. Once they were settled down, Sesshomaru began to pet his brother's head where his Koinu ears would normally be.

"Do not doubt me, InuYasha... The bonds of mating are everlasting... Even when we grow old and die, we will be reborn and find one another again and again until the heavens and Earth cease to exist... I love you... and I will prove I love you every chance I have..."

"I know... I love you too, Sess... just don't let me go, okay?"

"Never... I will follow you... to the ends of the earth and beyond..."

* * *

><p>And that's the end there! Kaybop I hope you liked it! Sorry for the almost complete turn around... Plunnies are EBIL!<p>

Anyway, you know the deal: Reviews or I'll send Naraku's foot fungus after you!


End file.
